wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Goldstein
Walter Goldstein is the father of Alfonse, Klaus and Elias and head of the House Goldstein. __TOC__ Appearance Walter has blond-gold hair and blue-lilac eyes, which according to Liz Hart (MC), were "sharp" and "kind." In Elias The Sequel, Liz mentions he has a deep, kind voice. It was once mentioned that Elias and Klaus take after their father, while Alfonse takes after their mother. Story Walter Goldstein was first mentioned right at the beginning of the game in 2014, in Elias main route, as the creator of the Persona Mirror and many other magical tools, most of them being unnamed so far. Walter appearance, however, only debuted in Elias Sequel, released in 2018. He shows up in campus and Liz (MC) recognizes him from books and newspapers, which implies how famous he is. Apparently he had gone to the Academy to pay his respects to Headmaster Randolph before he retired. After that, he went to visit his youngest son and explained to Liz about the Initiation, which is a coming age ceremony practiced in the House of Goldstein for centuries. Whether it be a powerful magic spell or tool, members of the House of Goldstein are initiated into adulthood once they contribute to society. And, according to Walter, is mandatory for all family members. Although Elias is hesitant to take the test, but Walter and Liz both support the idea and give encouragement to Elias, showing that he deeply cares for his sons. He shows up again to inform and congratulate Elias for passing his two initiations. When Klaus shows up to congratulate his brother as well, Walter uses this time to pull Klaus leg saying that he never thought about seeing his little brother to be engaged before him. Klaus looks at his father rather upset by his joke and Walter stops teasing him claiming even him is afraid of Klaus' angry face. In Hisoka's route, Liz and Hisoka pay the Goldsteins a visit at Klaus' previous invitation. He shows up and ask them what tolos they have brought him, but before they could show him, Hisoka (with Liz's approval) showed him first that he was a Hanyou (a beastman). Then he explained to him what happened in Queensblade and, after, he told him about his wish to créate a market where magical and non-magical people, beastmen or not, where everyone could meet in peace. So their request for Walter wasn't only to buy things from him, but aslo to ask to invest on Hisoka's dream. Walter applauds on Hisoka and he tells him that he'd wanted to work with Beastman for a while because he considered them exceptional. He grants Hisoka a place and also decides to help him to fund his market, but he also makes it clear that they have to put it together well and with the help of other personnel. Hisoka and Liz are thrilled that he's going to help them. As a trivia fact: In Nox's route, Alfonse brings some puddings to Liz while watching over her. There, he meets his other two brothers, who decide to take a break and eat Alfonse's sweets. Liz mentions it's quite interesting that the three brothers have got a sweet tooth. Elias mentions that their parents have got one too and Alfonse mentions that Walter loves shortcake. Mention in events In Elias's Magical Competion, Elias says that Walter Goldstein, his father, is only calm when pouring tea. In one of Klaus Goldstein's birthday events, Walter Goldstein created a box which he gives to his son Klaus on his birthday. Klaus opens the box and loses his ability to control magic until he can decipher what he wants for Klaus to learn. Once learned his lesson, Klaus' magic ability is returned. In Elias's sequel, Elias mentions that Walter created something called the peram at the age of 15 years old. In The Nobility spin-off, he offers a party to celebrate an award the Ministry had recently given to the House of Goldstein. During the event, Walter asks his three sons to come up with a new and original tool with just one hour as their limited time. Hisoka mentions that Mr. Goldstein seems to come up with interesting ideas, meaning that maybe his game might be too challenging, and Sigurd comments that "He's always had a bit of mischievous streak in him." Magical Abilities Walter is vastly know in Gedonelune for his creations of Magical Tools, some of them being: *Persona Mirror *Speculum Bracelet *Peram Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Humans Category:Wizards